Encuentros
by maksmaks
Summary: Una llamada altera el rumbo de tu vida, una llamada cambia tu perspectiva del mundo y descubres que hay más de lo que a simple vista puedes ver. La aparición de alguien como caída del cielo rompe tus esquemas.


Uno

Cuando el sonido de un celular se disparó a la mitad de la noche estaba refugiado en una mullida cama que no era la mía, al lado de una mujer de cabellera rubia oxigenada cuyo nombre no recordaba. Los parpados parecían no tenían la más mínima intención de abrirse, pero sabía que esa llamada podía ser mi salvación frente a la incómoda escena que me esperaba más adelante, cuando la mujer despierte creyendo que su historia de amor empezaría. Las mujeres así de banales tienden a ser ilusas, les das un par de tragos y ya están encima de tí, les dices todo lo que quieren escuchar y listo, se te hizo la noche.

Tomé aire y me levanté, escuché un quejido por parte de la rubia, pero esta ni siquiera abrió los ojos, ni despertó. Probablemente, seguía ebria de martinis.

El celular seguía sonando, busqué mi ropa entre la oscuridad, la cual estaba esparcida en el suelo, y pronto distinguí el brillo que emanaba de la pantalla del celular a través de la tela. Seguí la luz y saqué el aparato del bolsillo y vi en la pantalla un número desconocido. No importaba, fingiría algo, me vestiría y adiós.

Ni siquiera se porque me esfuerzo en fingir que tengo que salir, la mujer no me escuchará. A lo mejor es la poca conciencia que me queda luego de acostarme con una ebria. Sí, debe de ser eso.

¿Alo? Me parece increíble que cuando tengo que salir rápido de un departamento ajeno la voz se me aclara en un instante, como si nunca me hubiera quedado dormido.

¡Holden! ¡¿Puedes recogerme?! Por favor, tengo miedo… era una voz de mujer la que me contestó, su voz parecía un grito susurrado.

Sí, sí claro. ¿Dónde estas? No tenía que inventar una conversación esta vez, simplemente le seguiría la corriente a la mujer.

Atrás de la Residencial que está cerca a un cuartel militar había algo en su voz que le ocasionó un escalofrío. ¿Cerca de un cuartel? Ah, sí era una zona residencial gigante con edificios grandes y bonitos, su padre solía trabajar por ahí.

Iré, espérame en la calle que te lleva al cuartel colgué el teléfono antes de escuchar una respuesta, su voz lo incomodaba. Había sentido terror al otro lado de la línea.

Recogí mi ropa y me vestí; revisé los bolsillos y comprobé que aún tenía la billetera y las llaves; fui al baño aún teniendo el celular en la mano; me lavé las manos y la cara. Sería mejor orinar de una vez, lo hice y mojé el inodoro y no bajé la tapa ni corrí el agua al terminar. Aquello me dio risa, las mujeres odiaban cuando los hombres hacemos eso. Es divertido imaginar a la rubia, con su dinero, renegando en la mañana, luego de despertar sola y con resaca.

Llegué al auto estacionado en la entrada del edificio. Siempre llevaba mi auto cuando iba a ligar, lo hace todo más fácil. Nunca tomo alcohol, solo dejo que las mujeres tomen, después de todo me tengo que despertar antes que ellas y salir. Cuando te encuentras con ellas en la mañana es todo incómodo, casi todas creen que terminarás siendo su novio y que las volverás a llamar. Nunca aprenden la lección.

Para el momento en el que encendí el auto no sabía a dónde me dirigía. La chica que me llamó seguramente me estaba esperando, ¿se quedaría esperándome o se iría a casa? Aunque, ella llamó a ese tal Holden –qué nombre para más raro, suena a marca de ropa interior- pidiéndole que la saque de aquel lugar, tenía miedo y lo pude notar. Si me iba a casa y la dejaba esperando, ¿le pasaría algo?

Bueno, creo que ya he decidido que la recogería, mi conciencia se activo y si la dejo ahí no pararé de pensar que cada chica que salga como desaparecida o asesinada o violada en la televisión pudo haber sido ella.

A esta hora no encontraría tráfico alguno, el reloj del auto marca cerca de las tres de la madrugada. Las calles estaban vacías y húmedas, parece que llovió anteriormente. De día esta ciudad es gris y opaca, pero de noche es como si cobrara vida y solo unos cuantos pueden apreciarla. El único sonido que se puede escuchar es el motor del auto, las luces de los faroles de la ciudad brindan un toque especial a todo.

La noche hace que todo sea más productivo, que todo parezca especial. Lo humanos deberíamos vivir de noche, creo que eso haría que nuestras patéticas y banales vidas sean más interesantes. El día está lleno de luz y brillo solar, no entiendo porque dicen que el sol nos hace daño, pero igual nos hacen vivir bajo este. Somos una especie extraña y horrible, deberíamos extinguirnos. Pero si nos extinguimos no podría volver a tomar fotografías, creo que eso sería lo único que lamentaría.

Ya me encontraba cerca de la calle que llevaba al cuartel, el problema sería identificar a la chica que llamo. Esta debía de ser joven, su voz me pareció la voz de alguien así, pero muchas veces las voces te engañan. Hay gente con voz bonita y ronca, pero resultan ser un asco de personas o su voz no sirve para nada, ya que son gente vacía. La gente vacía es una lacra, son la razón por la cual pienso que deberíamos extinguirnos.

Una vuelta a la derecha más y ya entraría a la calle que lleva al cuartel militar. Nunca he conocido un militar. Hay gente que dice que son agradables, hay otros que dicen que son un asco de personas. Bueno, son gente que renuncia a sus cerebros, no sabría como juzgarlos. Son juguetes de algo más grande.

Era hora de ver quien me llamó, supongo que estará esperando en algún lugar visible, del lado más fácil de observar. Al menos, eso habría hecho yo si llamara a un desconocido a que me recogiera a mitad de la noche.

Tal vez no quiera subir al carro, después de todo estaba esperando al sujeto con nombre de calzoncillo y no a mí. Nadie nunca me espera a mí. Bueno, si no quiere subir no la obligaré porque eso me metería en problemas graves, muy graves. Si sube, pues la llevaré a donde me diga o cerca, depende de que tan lejos sea, ya me está dando sueño otra vez.

Es hora de doblar a la derecha y en buscar, de una vez, a la mujer que me llamó.

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola.

Este es un proyecto que traigo en mente. Quiero compartirlo con ustedes y ver que me dicen, que opinan y qué creen que debería seguir. Acepto toda clase de sugerencias, opiniones y críticas (hechas con educación).

Misao aún no aparece en este capítulo, solo su voz.

En cuanto al nombre Holden, no preguntes, lo explicaré más adelante (es parte de la historia). Es un nombre que escogí para hacer homenaje a un libro, si saben cuál, coméntenlo! :D

Bueno, chauuuu

Nos leemos.

Maks.


End file.
